The Eternity Effect
by Older than Time
Summary: "What is the Convergence you ask? The Convergence is an ever expanding universe in which all others are brought together. Within this dimension, inhabitants of other realities may appear after their deaths. It doesn't matter if an individual was a hero, villain or some random guy (or girl) off the street. All are welcome but only few are chosen."
1. Prologue

**_UPDATED!_**

_This is Older than Time with a **series of** one-shot**s** featuring a massive crossover of many TV Shows, Movies and Games_

_Concepts and Characters borrowed from these and other series:_

_Half-Life 2,_

_Warhammer 40K (PC Game Series),_

_Star Wars Saga (Episodes 1-6),_

_Mass Effect Trilogy,_

_Halo Series,_

_EVE Online,_

_Starcraft Series,_

…_and many more!_

_Let me know what you all think!_

* * *

_**The Eternity Effect: Nexus of Dimensions**_

* * *

_**Currently Featuring…**_

_**Tali'Zorah Vas Normandy of the Mass Effect Universe**_

…

_**Others may appear or disappear later**_

…

* * *

"_Suppression Fire!"_

_She could hear the firing of many rifles as she lay there, bleeding from several rounds to the chest. A loud pounding filled her ears as she felt someone dragging her._

"_Hang in there Tali!"_

_Pressure was applied to her wounds as an onslaught of cooling gel dulled the pain. The voices and gunfire faded with every breath she took._

"…_too much damage; blood-loss fatal…"_

"_Damnit, hang in there Tali!"_

_The world faded to black as she said one final farewell to her friends…_

"Keelah'selai…"

…

…

…

* * *

"_Arriving at Nexus Station.."_

Tali's eyes flew open and she found herself standing in a rundown tram car. Glancing around, she found that she was not alone. A dozen other individuals were scattered about the passenger cab; some despondent, some catatonic. Two individuals were wailing in despair. All were dressed in drab grey jumpsuits.

Looking down, Tali found that she was wearing a dull grey version of her enviro-suit, pre-Pilgrimage. Wondering how she got there, Tali tried to speak to one of the passengers next to her.

"Um, excuse me?"

She carefully nudged the short, hunched and hooded figure next to her. She had barely touched him when he whirled to her, snarling at her with yellowed fangs. Tali took staggered back, shocked by what she saw. The thing next to her was an alien unlike any she had seen before.

It looked as if someone had spliced a Vorcha with a Turian!

It screeched menacingly at her, swinging its clawed arms and leaping at her. Frantic, Tali backhanded the thing away from her. It slammed against a few plastic seats and into a large unfamiliar alien. The other alien was an insectoid one with a yellow carapace and red compound eyes. The insect chattered angrily and grabbed the screeching vorcha-turian, gripping it tightly by the head and neck. With a savage twist, the insectoid snapped the screecher's neck and flung the corpse into the corner.

Tali quivered against the cab wall, fearful that she was next. But her fears were unfounded. The insectoid merely nodded at her and chittered softly. Tali nodded back and the insectoid went back to gazing out the window. Glancing out as well, Tali found that the tram had stopped in a dingy station with humanoid guardsmen in dark armor and featureless helmets.

"_We have arrived; please exit in an orderly manner and follow the yellow lines. Thank you for your patronage!"_

The doors slid open and the tram emptied with Tali taking up the rear. She quietly followed the others as they walked along a path marked in yellow. All around her were energy fences, battered steel walls and silent guards. She wondered where in the Traverse she was…

Not paying attention to the individual in front of her, Tali collided with its back. Whatever it was, it was furry, tall and made a strange howling bark. Apologizing, Tali looked ahead and found that they were being separated. Each one was lead off into a hall with many doors. From the halls she could hear a plethora of roars, howls, screeches and unfamiliar speech. In no time at all it was Tali's turn. A silent guard gently grasped her arm and lead her into one of the quieter halls.

"Excuse me, where am I?"

The guard did not answer. They stopped in front of one door. Luckily, the print on the door was a familiar script; a set of human words reading,

_[Nexus Orientation Room 38-B]_

"W-wha-?"

The door was flung open and Tali shoved inside. She had barely entered when it slammed shut behind her, leaving her alone in an empty room with two chairs, a table and a wall-wide mirror on one side. Seeing as she had no other instruction, Tali took a seat and waited for someone to arrive.

* * *

She didn't have to wait long.

From the only other door arrived an asari in a white uniform bearing an unbroken circle with a star in the center. She carried a datapad and dragged a large metal roller crate behind her. Taking a seat, she set the datapad down and looked at Tali with a somewhat sad expression.

"Greetings Tali'Zorah Vas Normandy."

Tali froze and stared at the asari. How did she know her name?!

"W-wha-? How do you know me?! Where am I?!"

The asari held up a hand calmly and spoke in a plain voice, gesturing at the datapad.

"I am Lyra Vos and I have your basic information on this datapad."

Tali stayed silent, waiting for more. The asari nodded and pulled a few items out of the metal crate. She placed a still-packaged omnitool, an empty pistol and a strange credit chit in front of Tali.

"You are in Nexus Station, one of the many entry points of this universe."

Tali tried to interrupt but the asari held up her hand again; there was more to be said.

"Please hold your questions. There is much to be explained and even more ground to be covered if you are to understand. Please watch this video closely and pay complete attention; I shall answer any and all questions after."

The asari got up and waved her hand at a blank wall. The wall flashed and it became a viewing screen featuring the same logo as on the asari's uniform. The logo faded and the room's light dimmed.

"…_Welcome sentient! You have arrived at Nexus Station, one of the many gateways in which one may enter the Convergence!"_

A human appeared on screen. He was wearing the same white uniform, only with much more elaborate trimmings and a cape of all things!

"_What is the Convergence you ask? The Convergence is an ever expanding universe in which all others are brought together. Within this dimension, inhabitants of other realities may appear after their deaths. It doesn't matter if an individual was a hero, villain or some random guy (or girl) off the street. All are welcome but only few are chosen."_

"_Upon entering the Convergence via one of the many stations, you will meet a representative from your original universe that will answer any questions you may have. Your representative will also provide an orientation kit containing an interface tool compatible to your needs, an unloaded personal defense weapon and a monetary loan of 10,000 CC."_

"_Thank you for watching this introductory video; we hope you enjoy your new life in the Convergence!"_

The video cut out just as the man bowed. Tali just sat there processing what she had just seen.

"What…"

Lyra smiled sadly and waited for Tali to speak.

"I…I don't understand. How did I get here…How is this possible?!"

"The only way to enter the Convergence is by the tram. The exact method on how you appear on the tram is unknown. We've studied the trams intensely and interrogated every single sentient that arrives. Some remember dying, others falling asleep; some just turn a corner and end up standing in a tram. No one knows how they got on the tram; they just open their eyes and find themselves on-route to their station."

Lyra sighed and held up the datapad.

"According to this, you died of multiple puncture wounds to the chest and severe bloodloss; know we have to figure out what you want to do with your life now…"

"…'do with my life…'? I…this is impossible; this has to be some sort of dream or hallucination!"

Tali slammed her fists on the table while Lyra looked on with pity. She wailed and cried, screamed and threw everything on the table to the side. She grabbed Lyra and just sobbed into the asari's shoulder.

"…this can't have happened…this is just impossible…"

"Everyone thinks the same way. They scream, cry and rage at the impossibility of the situation. They deny their deaths or try and wake themselves up in various ways. Some kill themselves to try and return to their homes. Some just sit in the corner and waste away. You can try and reject what's happened but nothing will change; the only thing you can do is move forward and hope you find someone you know. Hopefully live life the way you always wanted but were always afraid to."

Tali just cried some more. What felt like hours passed as Lyra comforted the despondent quarian, idly patting her shoulder. Soon enough Tali calmed down and retook her seat. Lyra set everything back on the table and started explaining everything.

* * *

"Now that you've somewhat accepted your situation, there are some solid facts about the Convergence that we've confirmed:

"Once you enter, you can never leave. The Convergence is truly endless. Thousands have tried to travel to the very ends of existence and failed. One attempt was made by a few dozen asari and a hundred other long-lived species. They created a small flotilla of ships and set off in one direction. They travelled for over eighteen generations before finally giving up.

"You'll find that you no longer prone to sickness as you once were. Fevers, flues and other common ailments are impossible to contract unless you are deliberately poisoned or ingest food incompatible with your body's chemistry.

"There are countless new technologies for you to explore; technologies that were completely unknown or impossible in our universe can be found here in the Convergence. You just have to be able to afford it.

"There are over a dozen factions and governments around the universe. Some control small systems, others control several galaxies. You can even create your own provided that you can back up your authority.

"And finally, the only limits you will find are the ones you believe are there."

With that, Lyra got up and held the door she had entered open. Tali gathered up her kit and followed Lyra through the station. It looked just like a shuttle terminal in the Citadel, only more dingy. They stopped just before a pair of double doors and a small checkpoint office. Lyra reached into the roller crate she had dragged with them. Out she pulled a shield generator and a few thermal clips.

"You have the basic kit plus these few extras. On your omnitool you'll find a few addresses entered in. They lead to shops and apartment sectors friendly to those from our universe. You'll also find a list of individual, factions and organizations that you'll want to avoid. And before I forget, a CC stands for 'Convergent Credit'. It's the one currency accepted by everyone in the Convergence. Each government has their own currency and different exchange rates for CC's."

Lyra opened the doors and Tali stepped out into the light. Looking back, she found Lyra waving.

"Good luck! You'll need it!"


	2. Convergence 1

_Now a series of related one-shots, I present to you…_

* * *

_**The Eternity Effect:**__** Nexus of Dimensions**_

* * *

Lyra opened the doors and Tali stepped out into the light. Looking back, she found Lyra waving.

"Good luck! You'll need it!"

* * *

_**Convergence of Lives: A Break in Routine  
**_

_**A new face enters the Convergence!**_

* * *

"Take'er up!" _That was Deekus, a lizard-like sentient from a race called Argonians..._

_*Grind…creak…CRASH!*_

"Aw shit!" _And that was Nab'Nab, the little Unggoy..._

"Miss Tali!" _*sigh* And that was Igit, the stupid bosh'tet of a Shi'ar that suggested whatever went wrong in the first place..._

Tali glanced over and sighed as once again, the idiots tried to overload the lift with crates to get their work done faster. And like last time, the lift stopped, got stuck and crashed down, shattering the crates and scattering the merchandise all over the storage room floor. And like last time it was up to her to save the day.

She so glad she got paid so much…

_It has been almost a year since Tali'Zorah Vas Normandy arrived in the Convergence. At first she was listless; merely idling in the low-rent apartment she had acquired and wasting her meager funds on quick meals. It had taken her a good three weeks to get herself together and do something productive with her time until she knew what to do. So Tali got a job at a nearby machine shop doing what quarians do best; fixing up and salvaging junk._

_She had gotten the job on the spot and was provided with a basic tool kit. For five days a week, Tali sat at a workbench and fixed up whatever came off the conveyer belt. Eventually she acquired more tools and built up an excellent reputation for fixing anything and everything set before her. She had started out at the bottom rung, barely earning 3 CC/h; even after five months and six promotions (two within the same day!), Tali was just earning less than 10 CC/h!_

_Even though she was practically in charge of the entire shop!_

_Her boss was a money-grubbing crab-thing with some respiratory problems and would drop in at a moment's notice to ensure he wasn't losing money, customers, money, employees and money. Also, about three months ago, another denizen of her universe arrived at Nexus Station; one she knew very well._

"Don't worry Tali'Zorah, I got it covered!"

"…_*sigh*_ thank you Lia…"

A quarian girl by the name of Lia'Vael Nar Ulnay. Tali met her on the Citadel during her time with Shepard on their second mission together; stopping the Collectors. The younger quarian had a knack for machinery near her own; only geared more towards vehicles of all kinds compared to Tali's broader specialization. Tali had hired Lia the second she walked through the shop carrying the 'HELP WANTED' sign. Her boss, Kantalus, had thrown a fit that Lia had been hired without consulting him first. He quickly changed his opinion when Lia not only doubled the amount of salvaged the shop managed to restore, but also halved the time needed to fix them up.

_Anyways, it was during one of her typical shifts: fixing what her underlings broke and selling/buying random junk to/from customers that her new life changed…_

…_just like the day she met Commander Shepard._

The day went about as it did every day. Tali sat at her desk documenting the expenses and profit of the day while Lia supervised the stupid bosh'tets in the shop and back rooms. It wasn't until a little after noon that the routine would come to an end and another adventure would begin. Lia entered her office carrying a faded flyer.

"Admiral Zorah?"

"I can't be an admiral if I haven't got a ship Lia. Call me Tali."

Lia nodded and sat before Tali's desk, handing Tali the flyer. Examining it closely, Tali found that it was an Army of One recruiting poster for people willing to settle on the Far Reaches; the very edge of explored space still safe for settlement. While all were welcome, skilled laborers and workers were preferred; especially those with military or combat experience.

* * *

_[The known universe is divided into seven sectors. The Core Worlds are those in which the Convergence Entry Stations are located. These worlds are the safest with the most powerful factions governing certain regions in the sector. The next Sector, the Trade Worlds, is where the major manufacturing and agricultural worlds are located. While not as safe as the Core Worlds, the Trade Federation has an immense army of robots and mercenaries patrolling the sector constantly. While there are elements of piracy and a black market, the Trade Federation has a powerful monopoly that easily keeps those in check._

_The Third and Fourth sectors surround the Trade Worlds. Known as 'The Divide', the control of these two sectors is constantly shifting between two powerful factions._

_The first is known as the Living Creed. The Creed is a coalition of sentient races of varied origins joined by the belief in the free will of all. The worlds under their control are well-known for being mostly peaceful and productive. Their military, primarily composed of volunteers and career soldier, is a meritocracy focused on military prowess. The Creed itself is a republic commanded by a council of leaders and a senate of representatives. Each leader is in charge of a small region in which a few worlds enter an alliance and each world is allowed three officials to represent them on the senate._

_The second faction is known only as the Confederacy. Composed of three major companies and their serf worlds, the Confederacy is known only for their massive warships and trade monopoly. They are joined in the belief that 'Money is Power'; the more worlds under their control, the more money they can generate and the more power they have. While the three companies, Abstergo Corp, SpaceGov and the Industrial Legion are allied together, they are not peaceful. They are constantly at war with each other, fighting through corporate sabotage, hiring mercenaries and pirates, assassinations and other dark operations. This allows the Living Creed to stand against the Confederacy despite their numerical and technological disadvantage._

_The Fifth Sector, the Free Reaches, are several isolated of galaxies that are divided into small regions in which minor world governments work together. Piracy is abundant in the Sector and the military might of the small alliances vary from region to region._

_The Sixth Sector, the Far Reaches are even worse off than the Free Reaches. Filled with black holes, empty galaxies, hundreds of asteroid fields and rampant with pirates and raiders, the Far Reaches are infested with savage sentient races that enter the Convergence through unknown means. Currently there are three factions that travel the Far Reaches._

_The first, known as the Far Seekers, are a collection of friendly nomadic races that explore the Far Reaches. They move from world to world and galaxy to galaxy, constantly seeking answers to the many mysteries of the Convergence._

_The second, the Remnants of Aiur, is composed of a single race. Calling themselves the Protoss, they are a race that was brought to extinction in their original universe. Arriving en mass, the Protoss are superior in technology to that of the Core Worlds, Trade Federation and The Divide. They keep to themselves and constantly hunt two savage races that infest the Far Reaches, the Tyranid Collective and the Zerg Swarm._

_The third faction calls themselves the Army of One. Based primarily in one region of the Free Reaches, the Army of One has many outpost worlds in the Far Reaches. With small fleets of powerful ships and a seemingly endless supply of soldiers, the Army of One has the potential to surpass the might of the Core Worlds. While the Army of One primarily uses clones to staff its armies, they actively recruits settlers and soldiers of from the inner sectors to 'keep the blood fresh', so to speak. Many decorated soldiers are often approached by Army of One officials with offers of substantial sums to voluntarily provide DNA samples. The samples collected are then used to engineer more successful clones. This policy, while not illegal, is frowned upon by Core Worlds governments._

_The Seventh Sector is called the 'Unknown Regions'. It is from this endless expanse that savage races like the Tyranid Collective, the Zerg Swarm and the Jiralhanae Tribes spawn through unknown means. Many explorers venture out into the Unknown Regions but few if any ever return. Those that do return speak of the horrors that inhabit the Regions and the hopelessness of the unfortunate few sentients that arrive there from their original universes.]_

* * *

"So what do you think Tali?"

Tali just stared at the flyer and Lia. Lia nervously wrung her fingers together and babbled.

"I know it's dangerous but look! They aren't asking us to go to some world not under their control but to settle onto worlds they have thoroughly explored. And those with essential skills and combat experience get a substantial signing bonus and are even provided with free equipment."

Tali sighed and promised that the two would go see the recruiter for more information. While logically it was a bad idea, something about it called out to her. The same calling she had felt when she first met Commander Shepard.


	3. Encyclopedia Galactica Entry 97-C

_We're currently following Tali in this series. The next will feature someone from the SW'verse! And who knows after that? The possibilities are endless (not really...)! _

_Remember, this only the beginning!_

_**The Eternity Effect: Nexus of Dimensions**_

* * *

_**ConvergeWiki/Factions/Minor/Far_Reaches/Mando'ade**_

* * *

_**Appearance in Convergence**_

The White Army appeared approximately 1087 A.R. (Anno Rex) when a lone destroyer-class ship entered Core World Space. The ship appeared in the outer atmosphere of Greater Nexus. Though heavily damaged, the ship's tan and red paint was easily discernible and the logo featuring a red sun with rays, encircled by one unbroken and another broken into eight bars.

The current governing body of Greater Nexus, the Council of the Converge, sent up diplomats to set up a dialogue with the damaged ship. It was revealed that there were two alien races aboard the ship.

The first, the tall willowy Kaminoans, numbered just over two dozen and a few were in dire need of medical attention. It was later revealed that they were the creators of the second race aboard the vessel.

The second race was a small army of cloned humanoids wearing white armor with the officers' having highlights and trimmings of various colors. Armed with thermal energy weapons, the future Army of One seemed a possible threat to the Council. At the time, the vast majority of the Council's armed forces were armed with close range plasma weaponry (plasma swords, spears, axes), mostly ceremonial in nature. The few range weapon technologies available were rifles and repeaters limited in output and capacity.

After days of negotiation, the Council was able to secure a nonaggression treaty with then called 'White Army' and set about repairing their ship with available resources. Roughly three months later, their ship was repaired. The Council was given blueprints and plans to rudimentary versions of the White Army's weaponry in exchange for a large amount of refined resources. The White Army then left Core World Space and was later found to have settled just outside the known regions, in what is known today as the Free Reaches.

* * *

_**Current Leadership**_

Arriving in the modern-day Free Reaches, the White Army first settled in the Gandr System of the Faceless Nebula. They based themselves on the water-covered moon of Aeta II, christening it as 'New Kamino'. First building undersea agricultural and living space bio-domes, in later years they would create the pillar-supported bio-domes they are known for today.

A year later, the White Army would expand to Aeta II, renaming the planet Mandalore X and conquering the forested wilderness. Any sentient species capable of language and leanings towards peace were annexed made protectorates (and later citizens) of _Evaar'la Mand'alor_, the new government of Mandalore X. Any savage sentients were either exterminated or culled to the point of endangerment. With frightening ferocity, the White Army of Mandalore X tamed the wilds in less than a year.

Vast tracks of farmland and small industrial sectors appeared in the next year. Trade routes were established later that same year between the Core Worlds and the sectors that would come to be known as 'The Divide'. It wasn't until 1103 A.R. that major contact with the White Army would be established. Identifying themselves as _Mando'ade_, the White Army had become a major faction spanning across the solar system of Gandr.

* * *

_**Military**_

The military forces of the _Mando'ade_ are divided into four branches: the Army of One, Death Watch, the _Ijaat Aran_ (Honor Guard) and the Protectorate Militia.

The Army of One:

The most widespread of _Mando'ade_ forces, the Army of One is composed primarily of clone troopers of varying specializations and skills. Through the cloning technology thousands of years more advance than what is currently available to the Convergence as a whole, advance flash-training programs and live fire sim-training, the Kaminoans can field over one hundred thousand clone troopers in a matter of months.

Using the genetic template of a mercenary only known as Jango Fett, the Army of One is considered the greatest military force in the outer sectors.

The most standard of clone troopers provided are equal to the elite soldiers of the Core World governments. Wearing a more modern version of the initial white armor, the 'Phase IX' armor is considered the best, non-custom combat armor for basic troops in the known Converge. Featuring a powerful personal shield generator, integrated med-heal distribution network and kinetic dispersal plating, the Phase IX armor allows the wearer to take a savage beating and still fight on at full strength.

Under the Phase IX standard armor, the Fett clone trooper is seen as the pinnacle of any foot soldier. Genetically engineered for near-perfection in terms of human capability, the Fett clone is the standard in which any trooper is held.

There are other specializations in which the Fett clone dominates the field. Special operations, engineering, fighter/bomber/transport piloting, etc; if a soldier can do it, the Fett clone does it better.

Death Watch:

Death Watch…

It is believed that to join Death Watch, one must cast aside their honor and ideals and submit themselves to the greater good of _Evaar'la Mando'alor_. Death Watch is considered the shadowed specters that haunt the enemies of _Evaar'la Mando'alor_. There have been only two instances in which the Death Watch has been seen out in the field: The Tyranid Invasion of Mandalore X in 1112 A.R. and the Xenomorph Infestation of Aeta IV in 1154 A.R.

The Death Watch appeared wearing a sturdier black version of the outdated Phase VII armor and armed not with blaster rifles but modernized swords and shields. Samples taken from the battlefields reveal that the swords were made of still unidentified metal alloy capable vibrating at intense speeds when put into motion. The shields were only found in broken fragments; analysis of the fragments revealed that they were composed of two unknown metals. One was capable of dispersing massive amounts of force and the second was capable of reflecting directed energy beams. No one, other than the scientists of Mandalore X, has managed to reproduce said metals since their discovery.

It is currently unknown what clone template the Death Watch utilizes to stock their forces.

_Ijaat Aran:_

The _Ijaat Aran_, more commonly known as the Honor Guard of Mandalore X, is an elite force of super clones forever based on New Kamino. They _never_ leave the planet.

Bred better than the Fett Clone, the _Ijaat Aran_ uses the template of a former Mandalorian ruler of their universe. Known as the Ordo, these clones are far more bulky (and physically powerful) than the Fett Clones. Specializing in the use of the heavy Phase XI armor, specialized heavy weaponry and advance melee weaponry, the _Ijaat Aran_ is the pinnacle of guardsmen.

Appearing as stationary, ever-vigilant guards, the _Ijaat Aran_ protects the master cloners of New Kamino with fanatical zeal and are merciless to any who invade the planet. In 1112 A.R., three months after the Death Watch had slaughtered the main force of the Tyranid Invasion, a force of one thousand pirates invaded the planet bent on pillaging the facilities for the near-mythical technologies housed there. Only fifty Ordo clones had been available at the time to defend the Kaminoans. After three days under siege, the fifty clones had suffered only three loses. The pirates, which had numbered over a thousand, had lossed over nine hundred men. The enemy had retreated after the third day, only to run into the Army of One's fleet, which had been returning from a small campaign to finish exterminating the remnants of the Tyranids.

The Phase XI armor, painted mostly white with light blue trimmings, is mostly ceremonial in appearance. Heavy chest plate protects the Ordo's torso and light vambraces leave the arms mostly unprotected. Heavy armored boots, thick shin guards and an armored skirt cover their legs giving the Ordo clone a…medieval appearance. The helm bears a large forward swept fin reminiscent of the transverse animal hair crest of ancient warriors. Underneath all this is the standard black body suit used by all clones.

The weaponry of the _Ijaat Aran_ mostly follows the ceremonial feel of their armor. Each clone bears a foot-and-half long short sword, a seven-foot metal spear, four-foot concave shield (bearing the sun of the White Army) and a heavy energy pistol. Despite the archaic appearance of most of these weapons, they are completely state of the art and are capable of surpassing conventional weaponry.

_Protectorate Militia:_

The Protectorate Militia is composed only of volunteer citizens of _Evaar'la Mando'alor._ Equipped with Phase VIII armor, custom built to the stature of each race, light blaster rifles and light blaster pistols, the Protectorate Militia is still better armed than any other militia in the Convergence.

* * *

_**Vessels of War**_

The war fleet of _Evaar'la Mando'alor_ is composed like the fleets of other governments, utilizing frigate, destroyers, cruisers, battlecruisers and dreadnoughts.

"_Please refer to 'Faction Fleets – Mando'ade' for more information."_


	4. Convergence 2

_Just Editting the chapter for some errors caught by G. S. tol Kiraal. Thanks for spotting them, G!_

_**The Eternity Effect: Nexus of Dimensions**_

* * *

Tali sighed and promised that the two would go see the recruiter for more information. While logically it was a bad idea, something about it called out to her. The same calling she had felt when she first met Commander Shepard.

* * *

_**Convergence of Lives: Routine is never boring**_

* * *

It was three days later that the two woman entered the Army of One recruiting office a few blocks from the shop. Deceptively open, the office had several elements within that gave away it's easily fortified and defensible layout. After filling out a few forms for information and to allow the administration to look up their information at their Origin Representation Office, they were lead into the office of the current commanding recruitment officer.

They were quite surprised that it was a relatively high ranked trooper...

"ARC Commander Dro-538, codename 'Trigger' at your service."

Tali took the time to assess him. He, from the sound of his voice, was roughly a foot taller than her. He wore white armor with blue trimmings, a strange blue cape hanging from his belt and asymmetrical shoulder armor that was black and blue. His helm had a back swept dorsal fin and a T-shaped visor with two prongs acting as a frown of sorts. Weapon wise she could spot a few silver grenades on his belt and two unfamiliar pistols. A large combat knife rested on his chest on the upper left side, handle down.

Tali and Lia responded in kind and Tali placed her shotgun on the table labeled 'Weapons Table: Place your largest weapons here.' Tali glanced at Trigger's weapons warily; he understood the point. He placed both pistols and his knife on an out-of-reach side table.

"I represent the Army of One, one of the minor factions within this sector. We're currently attempting to establish a small settlement at a military outpost on Adenia VI, a large ice planet in the Far Reaches. The outpost has recently run into a slew of problems and our own Engineering Corps doesn't have the training to repair and maintain the varied weaponry, machinery and defenses available to us. I've been ordered to acquire your services to aid in that respect. The Army of One is prepared to offer you a substantial sum to come to Fort Wampa and head our Engineering Corps. You'll be provided with a large salary with the right to commissions as well as your own officer's quarters at the base."

Tali was actually floored that she got such an impressive offer from a faction she barely knew anything about.

"How are so sure I'm qualified for all this?"

"We checked your records at your Origin Representative's Office. You are more than qualified according to your service record, _Admiral_."

Tali crossed her arms and thought about the offer. She was pretty inclined to take the offer…

"On one condition: I bring my own assistant who'll be given the same considerations as myself and an officer's position in the Engineering Corps."

The Commander didn't even pause to think.

"Deal Admiral Zorah. Will you need time to collect your assistant and personal effects?"

She nodded and dragged the dumbfounded Lia with her out…

* * *

Lia idly wondered why almost all of her ideas ended with her nearly getting in trouble, regardless of where she was. From the near-miss with Captain Aldi'Var vas Ulnay for exploring the ventilation ducts with her as children to almost getting arrested thanks to some stupid racist volus on the Citadel, Lia somehow dodged the proverbial bullet at the most critical moments. One would think it was a strange type of luck if it had always been by her own skills, but it wasn't.

Because somehow, someway, Tali'Zorah was always there to help her out in the end; Lia had been first met the elder girl when she took a wrong turn and ended up in Captain Aldi'Var's office. The older girl had spotted her and kept her hidden whilst keeping the Captain distracted long enough for Lia to escape. Five years later, Lia would nearly get killed learning to fix up old weaponry during the free/mandatory lessons provided on the Rayya. Tali had smacked the ancient heavy pistol from Lia's hands and tackled her to the floor just as it blew from some crossed wires. Several minor incidents would follow but for some reason, Lia would never get the chance to introduce herself, let alone thank Tali, before both left on their respective Pilgrimages.

And then years later, Lia would nearly be arrested by C-Sec if not for the intervention by Tali'Zorah and her human comrade, Commander Alice Shepard. Even after stopping her arrest, Tali would give Lia over 3,000 credits to help Lia get on her feet. The thanks Lia gave would not be enough to cover her gratitude to the woman Tali had become.

And it was nearly a year ago, after arriving in the Convergence alone and confused, when Lia wandered into the machine shop hoping for a job, she found her savior there behind the counter. Lia blinked. One moment she was standing there with the 'HELP WANTED' sign, the next she was standing in front of a workbench, repairing a minor crack on a conduction coil. To this day, Lia had yet had a chance to truly thank Tali for the job, let alone everything else.

Every time Lia tried bringing up the past and thanking Tali, she was interrupted by something…EVERY…SINGLE…TIME!

_*Attention! We've just arrived on Adenia VI and will arrive at Fort Rig in an hour. Be prepared for major turbulence and a rough landing.*_

Lia was shaken from her thoughts by the speaker announcement.

"Looks like we're here Tali'Zorah."

"…"

"Uh, I mean, Tali. What do you think it will be like? The soldiers made it sound…dangerous."

"Yes, so it does. Remember what the drill sergeants and commanders said, 'The planet is a semi-barren, mountainous world with seasons of constant wet and severe droughts, filled with little indigenous life and many geologic oddities'."

"Didn't that other officer say that they could be seen as oddities just as they could be seen as wonders?"

Lia had some other questions but was nearly knocked out of her seat by a particularly strong bout of turbulence buffeting the shuttle. One of the other occupants, a heavyset humanoid, caught Lia just before she hit the metal flooring.

"Uh, thanks Taev."

He merely grunted and got back in his seat. Again Lia was saved thanks to Tali, albeit in a roundabout way. Tali had introduced her to Taev Iuruth Sarine, a mid-age Romulan that had worked at a nearby grocer back in Nexus City that catered to both levo- and dextro-based sentients. He was one of the few in the city that signed up for settling on Adenia VI with the Army of One. The two had gotten on fairly well with not only Taev but also the two others in their particular instructional class for settling engineers and machinists.

The other two, a rather intelligent Unggoy ironically named Qwib'Qwib and a grey furred Trianii (a mildly advanced 2-meter tall feline race originating from the planet Trian) named Ghiar, were also part of their group. Qwib, as he liked to be called, was actually a geologist and Ghiar had a handy knack for wiring and mech/droid maintenance. Taev, unlike his fellow group members, was not there for scientific experience but for nutritional purposes. Taev not only knew what foods a species could eat, he could almost instantly tell what the best type of diet they needed.

No more words were said between the three. For a brief moment, the engines went quiet and a faint sense of weightlessness was felt. Then the whole ship visibly shuddered.

_*Attention! We have just landed. Please gather your personal affects and head down to the cargo bay.*_

"Alright, you'll be grouped by random selection and transported directly to Fort. Please follow the instructions of the officers escorting you. While Adenia VI is mostly uninhabited, the weather and much of the unsettled land is unstable. Anyone found disobeying their escorts will be confined and punished according to military law. Anyone lost in the mountain wastes will be left behind. Dismissed!"

The officer in white armor with red trimmings got off the crate he was speaking from and joined a few other officers as they started grouping the settlers together. When it came for their turn, Tali and Lia were thankfully kept together. They, along with seven other settlers, and four white armored troopers piled into a red and white gunship; the doors had barely closed when the gunship had taken off. Tali idly wondered if this whole 'settlement-working' thing was a good idea. Then again, helping a brand-new Spectre chase a rogue elite Spectre whilst facing against her race's greatest creation wasn't actually a good idea in hindsight either…

Anyways, the flight was fairly monotonous; a few instances of hard turbulence aside. Both quarians were quite surprised to find that not five minutes later, the gunship was about to land.

"We've just arrived at Fort Rig. Once the shuttle doors open, you will proceed directly to the administration building. You will not deviate from your course; should you attempt to wander off, you will be arrested and confined to the fort's prison. You all have been warned."

* * *

_Fort Rig – Administrations_

Lia stared up at the ceilings and at the walls around them. She thought it was truly marvelous how almost the entire fort was carved into the mountain. All around the settlers were walls of rock and steel, small light sources and large machinery.

"…-case, we thank you all for volunteering to help settle Adenia VI. Despite our harsh conduct and strict rules, we are quite glad to have you all here in Fort Rig. For those of you that may not know, I am Captain Ash-997, the officer in charge of the Fort's security force."

Lia turned her attention back to the speaker up front, a Clone trooper a bit shorter than the ones from the ship. He wore what she thought was the archaic Phase I armor, which was strange considering that the armor the troops around him wore were the (in)famous Phase X armor. In addition to his seemingly ancient armor, the Captain had two seemingly-substandard blaster pistols – both slung under his arms. A larger, even more ancient looking pistol was strapped to his right thigh. He also had two combat knives, the heavier slung horizontally behind him on his hip and the lighter strapped handle down to the upper part of his left pectoral armor.

All in all, a strange armor configuration…

"Lia…"

She started and turned to her right where Tali'Zorah was beckoning her to follow. Lia hurried to catch up with her work group.

* * *

It's been ten months on Adenia VI, and Lia has actually never felt more alive. Everyday there's constant work, new problems and many solutions. Lia thought she knew a lot and had a good measure on Tali'Zorah's level of expertise with machinery. Three days into work and she had been blown away by the sheer speed the lavender-suited woman solved the various problems that would pop up. Machinery not working? Tali fixes it. Machines working but data is odd? Tali fixes it. Refreshers are on the fritz and there's no hot water? Tali fixes it; Lia wondered how Tali could do it all. So often in recent days, Lia would wander the base and find Tali together with the fort security captain, Ash-997. Though innocent in appearance, Lia had the sneaking suspicion that the two were…romantically inclined.

She shrugged. It wasn't really her business. She quickly headed towards the hangar where a gunship and it's malfunctioning autopilot system had her name on it…


End file.
